With This Heart
by Mixxo
Summary: As a child Amy Rose always spent her life in and out of the hospital. The cause? Heart disease. She has no hopes or dreams about a future because she doesn't have any faith she'll get better. That is until she meets Sonic, the boy with the optimistic smile, who she will be sharing her room with in the hospital and teaches her to make the best out of the darkest times. (Tearjerker)
1. 0 - Cattle Meat

**For better affect please read will listening to with "Fragments | Violet Evergarden AMV|" in th background :) It's what I listened to while writing this chapter and hopefully it adds a better feking.**

* * *

 **0 — Cattle Meat**

* * *

"Beep Beep"

"Beep Beep"

The cold constant sound of the cardiac monitor echoed inside the room. How long had it been? Days? Weeks? or maybe months?

"Beep Beep"

"Beep Beep"

It's almost like a music embedded in my mind. This beeping sound has accompanied me for God knows how long already.

"Beep Beep"

"Beep Beep"

Still, despite this being boring, this sound reassures me that I still have time, and that my heart is still up and kicking. Being on the waitlist is like waiting for your name to be called in a lottery.

I lifted my my pale slim hands over my face. My arms seemed so lifeless when shined over by the hospital's white lights.

 **Amy Rose. 17. Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy.**

All in bold letters. My Medical wristband displayed my details like a signage for cattle meat.

I had never considered myself as a healthy person but in the fall of 2006 I became very sick. After a false diagnosis or two and thoroughly terrifying my family at Christmas I was finally diagnosed with a a heart disease. They rushed me to surgery and performed a septal myectomy, expecting this to help cure me. And after two months later I felt completely, miraculously better.

But this was not the story's end. Later in 2008 I fell ill again. They did some diagnosis and it turns out my septal wall was actually indeed swollen which meant there was not enough blood flowing to my heart. And just like that I was thrust right back into hospital and underwent many more surgeries without veil.

In the end none of it worked.

I needed a heart transplant.

* * *

 **Hello! This is my first ever FanFiction story so I am really open to criticism as to what I should do or fix. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. 1 - The Strange One

**Chapter inspired by the song "Bored" by Billie Eilish here is the first chapter of this story which would be nice to listen to in the background. :)**

* * *

 **1 — The Strange One**

* * *

I _almost_ died yesterday.

People say that when you die you enter a transcendental realm. That you crossover to the other side and go to heaven. But that's far from the truth. There's no bright light or God waiting for you on the other side of a tunnel. No. There's only darkness and loneliness and then you simply start to fade away from existence but before I fade away completely the doctors always bring me back to life.

Sometimes I wish they wouldn't.

When the nurses ask me how I am, I respond in the most natural way I can. "I'm great," I usually reply and add a smile to my words to give them more authenticity.

But in the inside I'm anything but great.

My heart is broken.

Literally and figuratively.

I see no purpose in these hospital visits or in taking all these drugs for pain. I'm not getting any better and having blood type AB negative wasn't helping either. It was the rarest blood type accounting for less than five percent of the world's population.

I sigh at the thought. "I wonder what my diagnosis will be this time," I remark as I munch on my toast at the overbed table. It's late evening, but we're oddballs, so we're just starting breakfast, even though it's past seven. "I just want to go home already."

"Doctor Quack said he'd meet with us soon," my mother answers as she collects her mug and takes a seat across from me. "You know the protocol so stop being so impatient."

"I can't help it. We've been waiting since yesterday to talk to him, haven't we?" I ask, reaching for the butter. "How many patients can he have?"

She sips the coffee then places the mug on the table. "Sweetie, there are a ton of kids out there that are sick, both young and your age. Even older. You should realize just how lucky you are to be up and moving and having a mom who spoilsK the living daylights out of you. Some children don't have it so lucky."

My mother is probably one of the strangest guardians ever, but in the best way possible. She uses phrases like, "spoil the living daylights out of you," and dresses in flowery dresses all the time. Plus, she bakes the best cakes ever.

"I know how lucky I am," I tell her. "So lucky in fact, that I know you're going to let me paint my room pink and black."

"Let me guess. Pink walls and red hearts."

"Hey, how'd you guess?"

"Because it's exactly how my room looked when I was your age. You're so much like me it's frightening sometimes."

"Well, there goes my theory that I was secretly adopted."

I don't really have that theory. Vanilla isn't my real mom but my foster mom. As far as I know, my real mom was some teenager who gave me up for unknown reasons. The most obvious possibility being that she was just too young. It didn't bother me as much as one would assume. My foster mom was a wonderful and a sweet woman. I even had my foster siblings who were total sweethearts so I had nothing to complain about.

"Knock, knock!" Doctor Quack greets as he strolls into the room carrying his clipboard.

"Hello, Doctor Quack," I greet with a smile. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Doctor Quack walks over to check the monitor besides me and lifts his hand for a high five. "Can't say I feel the same way, kiddo, knowing you're back at the hospital."

My mother's face falls, and she frowns at him. "Do you have her diagnosis?"

He nods as I slam my palm against his. "I sure do, Miss. Vanilla."

"So, when can I go home, Doc?" I ask with hopeful eyes, fingers crossed.

"Miss Rose, you suffered your second cardiac arrest and that enough is a miracle." Doctor Quack explains, looking over my information on his clipboard and narrowing his eyes in thought. "I'm afraid we can't just send you home just yet."

"Aw, really?" I laugh out bitterly as I grip the blankets on the bed tightly. "My surgery went smoothly yesterday though, didn't it?" I ask, glancing at the nurses walking past my bed in the ICU, wishing I could get out of her already.

"We almost lost you yesterday," He hesitates as he clears his throat and takes a deep breath, "it's best you stay for a few days at most so we can see if how your body reacts to avoid any postoperative complications."

I grip the sheets tighter and take in a breath, fake a smile, and nod at Doctor Quack. "I understand."

"That's alright," Mother says with an encouraging smile aimed at me. "It's better to know you're going to be looked after the doctors and nurses."

"Then I'll arrange for the nurses to transfer you to another room," Doctor Quack explains, ruffling my quills. "Until then, kiddo."

I watch him leave and take in a breath as I glance of at my mom who holds her cross necklace in her hand and bites her lip nervously. I hate this. I wish I didn't worry her.

I hate being a burden.

* * *

Within an hour they immediately transferred me to another room with my mother tagging along like a puppy as the nurse took me to another room. She gave me a sad smile and I could feel my heart tighten. I hated seeing her worrying so much all because of me. I smiled back and turned my attention in front of me as the nurse pushed me on a wheelchair through the elevator and endless hallways.

A crazy old man in a wheelchair is in one of the hallways we pass laughing and talking to himself. A couple of girls pass by, probably visitors for a patient, giggling to themselves and stealing glances at him. I don't find it funny though. It's more like a reminder that the world I live in isn't healthy like the people outside.

I look away as we pass him and feel the heat coming in from the window and I can almost hear the distant laughter coming from outside.

Saint Joseph's Memorial Hospital is located just across downtown Station Square's Blue Ridge Plaza. I watch outside the window and watch the people move in their daily lives without a care in the world. Everything appears so lively and beautiful in the outer world while I'm stuck in here like a caged animal.

It makes me feel bitter.

That will never be me.

I'm not part of their happy world.

"Here we are," The nurse says, breaking me out of my thoughts as my eyes roll over to the change of setting. White walls surround me as the nurse strolls me into my new room, the smell of iodoform entering my nose instantaneously.

As the nurse helps me get onto my new bed my eyes glance over at the curtained bed that is visible from the other side of my own bed. This is the first time I see another bed in my room. Some else is here as well.

"Oh, I was not aware that we would be sharing the room with someone…" Mother says uneasily, glancing at the glass between my room and the one next door.

The curtain did help keep privacy. The glass however did not extend fully, but it ended just half across making it possible to hear everything going on with the other patient: parameter monitor, pump, and other machines.

The nurse glanced at the wall and then turned her attention back to setting up my information on the whiteboard. "I'm sure that patient will not bother you. He doesn't talk much."

My eyes find themselves back on the curtained bed and I wonder what kind of person I will be sharing my room with. It seemed like a quiet one. At least it wouldn't feel as lonely now.

"Hello," I call out, in an attempt to be friendly, and doing my best to seem cheerful as I get co but all I get is the sound of the machines and cold blunt air from the AC.

I only have one thought.

How broody.

Now lying on my hospital bed, I tinker with my mother's phone. With the glare on the phone screen, and mindless scrolling I wonder out loud. "Why do I have to share this room with someone like that."

"Amy, be nice!" My mother scolds me with a stern look, taking the phone away as punishment.

I roll my eyes. "Like you weren't thinking it."

"Don't mind him." My nurse comments with a chuckle. "He's rather _mute_ at the moment, if put into words."

I wonder what she means by that.

The door opens, and another nurse enters the room for her round of rotations, she wasn't there for me though. She was there to check on my new, broody roommate

"Alright, dear." She greets, walking to his side of the room. "I'm here to give you your daily dose of Zolpidem."

As she goes to inject his Zolpidem, she uncovers a part of the curtain. The same hospital curtain that separates me and him. Naturally, I was curious. So I surreptitiously took a peek of my new roommate, but before I could sneak a glance I felt my mom cough, distracting me just enough time that by the time I looked back, the nurse had already closed the curtain.

I frown at mother but all she gives me is a stern, pointed look.

To that I cross my arms in defiance.

"Well then, that should be all for now," The nurse says with a smile as she finishes writing my information on the board. "I hope you get well rested and if you need anything just call us with your control there." She explains, motioning to the remonte by my lap.

This I know already but I salute her anyways and say, "Sure thing, ma'm."

She smiles and nods before exiting the room and leaving mother and I somewhat alone with Mr. Broody. Mother turns to me now though and caresses my face with a sad smile. "I have to get going now, sweetie." She said tenderly. "Any requests before I go?"

I smile. "I'm craving some ice cream right about now."

"Ice cream at this time?" She asks as she laughs and I nod in response. "Alright, I'll tell the nurses on my way back to get you some."

"Thanks, Mom."

"I love you, sweetheart." She says to me as she kisses my head and walks to the door. "I'll make sure to come first thing in the morning when it's visiting hours."

I nod. "Love you," I say back and give her a wave.

She stands there hesitantly as if she doesn't want to leave but waves back at me and leaves me alone. Somewhat. Mr. Broody is still here.

My eyes roll over to the curtain that divides Mr. Broody and I can't help but wonder what's his problem? I tired being nice and he completely ignored me.

"If you don't like me just say it," I try again.

No reply.

I frown.

So much for that.

He was a strange one.

That's alright though. I'm not here to make friends, especially with rude individuals like him. I lay my head on my pillow and shut my eyes in hope of falling asleep. I was still tired from yesterday's surgery and I needed to rest.

* * *

 **So here is Chapter 1 :) I hope you enjoy! The real story starts in the next chapter so prepare for some cute moments! Also please review I really appreciate it. :)**


	3. Mr Broody

**Here is finally an update of this story (which WILL be completed even if there are delays!) and I hope you guys enjoy! :D Also I wrote this while listening to "Jome - Cinnmon" !**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

I feel like I'm drowning. Drowning in fear.

Everything feels like I'm underwater. In a haze. Moving slow and every sound is like a far away noise I can barely make out. I blink. I'm in a white room, a bathroom, and it seems familiar somehow.

A champagne bottle splatters, shattering glass across a dirty bathroom floor. Fear makes me choke on my cry. My eyes searched endlessly for something to clean this with, but there isn't anything to use and somehow the room seems to becoming bigger and I feel all that much smaller. I watched the drips of liquor drip away out the sink. The stench of cigarette smoke and piss filling my lungs.

 _I need to clean this before they come_ , I think inside my mind but another part of me wonders, _Who's going to come?_

 _No, they can't see what I just did_.The voice shouts within my mind.

My hands and knees slam against the dirty floor and broken glass. It hurts but I can barely feel it or stop myself from desperately trying to pick up the pieces. My hands are covered in blood now. I still can't make myself stop hurting myself as I try to pick up as many as I can.

"What the hell did you do?" A voice shouts deep beneath the floor and my legs feel wet and warm. I'm peeing myself. My hands are shaking, trembling in fear and every fibber in my body is paralyzed in fear.

 _You've made him real mad,_ The voice echoes inside my head.

Hard footsteps slam against the wooden floor and up each step.

 _They're going to kill you._ The voice echoes.

 _Run_ , I think to myself. _Run_.

But I can't. My legs feel full of sand and stapled together, my mind overflowing with fearful thoughts, panic and distress. The water drops from the leaky faucet haunts me as time runs out of my body. It goes one and two, three and four, whispering hello, get up, stand up, it's time to

wake up

wake up

"Wake up," he whispers.

A sharp intake of breath and I'm awake but not up, surprised and scared, somehow staring into the very desperately green eyes that seem to glow even in this darkness. A boy I've never met is bent over me, his worried eyes inspecting me, his hand caught in the air like he might've been about to touch me.

I stifle my scream my urgency to run the crippling horror gripping my limbs.

"You're a b-b-b-b—"

"And you're a girl." He cocks an eyebrow. He leans away from my face. He grins but he's not smiling and I want to dart towards the door but I'm stuck on my IV. Who is this guy?

"And you're a girl." He cocks an eyebrow. He leans away from my face. He grins but he's not smiling and I want to dart towards the door but I'm stuck on my IV. Who is this guy? "Were you having a nightmare?" He interrupts my thoughts and my eyes jump to him when I feel weight being placed on my leg. Surprised at his sudden closeness. He was too close!

I freeze remain silent.

"What's your name?" He asks, leaning against my knee with his crossed arms. "I don't recall seeing you here before."

"What's that to you?" I remark, leaning away from him in surprise, finally recollecting myself. "Better yet, who are you? And what are you doing in my room?"

"I should be asking **_you_** that considering this was my room first." He sits upright now and points at the glass behind him. "Seems I'm your new roommate."

No way.

 _This is Mr. Broody?_

"There aren't many pretty girls around these parts," he grins with a wink. "So when a cute one shows up I have to make an impression."

"Well you're not making a very good one invading my privacy." I say gesturing to him as I frown, looking away with blushing cheeks, trying to hide my embarrassment with his flirting.

A thumb brushes my right cheek. "God, that's cute," he whispers. Against my will, my eyes fly to his face. His smile has died to a lopsided grin that is devastation in its purest form. "I've never made a girl blush before."

I laugh nervously, struggling to find my voice, to find my dignity. "Somehow I doubt that," I say softly.

"Wow! The face of an angel and the beautiful laugh of a singer. You really are the perfect woman."

To my utter humiliation, my cheeks burn even hotter. Curse my pale skin!

"Seriously? What are you here for? Bipolarness?" I pull away, looking down at my hands and glancing up at him as I turn even pinker, frowning. "You're all talkative now and earlier you wouldn't even greet me back."

"Ah, that was you?" His brows raise up in surprise as he scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, I thought you were a nurse."

I tilt my head, brows furrowed. "What's wrong with the nurses?"

"I don't like them so I don't talk to them." He says ever so simply like that answers everything.

I don't bother asking why either because at this point I'm not only sure that he is broody but a weirdo as well.

"What are you here for?" He asks, taking a large scoop of my ice cream that the nurses left while I was asleep. I'm surprised it hasn't melted. "Cancer? Diabetes? Lymphoma? Lyme Disease? Tuberculosis?" His eyes glue on mine in wonder. "Any of those ring a bell?"

I shake my head with a weary smile. "Heart disease. You?"

"Ah, me?" He taps his head with his knuckles and grins. "I hit my head and my uncle freaked out. I'm fine though. Nothing hurts at all."

"Have you been here long?"

"Way too long." His smile faded as he glanced back at his curtained quarter. Looking back at me, he blasted his smile one more time, interrupted my query. "I'm really hoping we can be roommates for a while since the silence is really starting to suck me dry."

The way he says that sounds very depressive but then again, this is a hospital so everything here is depressive. Still, I find myself hoping the same thing oddly enough. Even though I just met him I feel a sudden calmness over take me and I can't help but smile and nod in agreement.

Maybe having a roommate is exactly what I need.

Someone to cheer me up who is in the same situation.

A friend.

He offers me a hand, smiling softly. "The names Sonic by the way." He introduces himself.

I take his hand. "Amy Rose." I say with a smile of my own.

Oddly enough, as we shook hands I couldn't help but feel something intimate pass between us. Not sexually, but it was as if the ticking of the clock had stopped and for a second it was just the two of us. And his eyes...

They were mesmerizing and full of life.

They held more life than anyone else I had ever met in my life and I found myself captivated with those swirls of emerald green.

The door slid open, we turned our heads to check who came in as he immediately went back to his side of the room. The nurse came in to deliver my timely dose of Aspirin and Quinapril. Passing by his bed, "Behaving well, are we, Sonic?" I think he pretended to be asleep since he didn't bother answering.

That was until I remembered he "didn't like talking to the nurses" for whatever reason it was as I shake my head with a roll of my eyes.

What a total weirdo.

The nurse went over to my check my IV drips, "I hope you're not bored having Sonic around," I smiled a heavy sigh and looked at his side of the curtain. The nurse smiled and winked back at me. "Take care both of you now," as she made her way out.

Once she's out of the room I'm surprised I don't hear Sonic running back to my side but I'm a su I'm glad as slumber begins to overwhelm me. That might be the case for him too since he's suddenly so quiet that I begin to wonder if I only just dreamt that he came to my side.

I test out this theory as I get myself comfortable.

"Goodnight, Sonic!" I whisper in a type of scream, my eyelids feeling heavy as I pull my blanket closer to my body to keep myself warm in this cold room.

"Sweet dreams, Ames." I hear his voice say back and I shut my eyes, forming a smile and fall asleep with the thought of having a new friendship begin.

Things were about to get more interesting in this dull hellhole.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think! What are your predictions? Why doesn't Sonic like the nurses? :O**

 **Have a nice day guys! Also I will update based on reviews :)**


End file.
